The person I thought I was
by My Patronus is a Mockingjay
Summary: Marli is sixteen, and anticipating the reapings, she is sure it will be rigged, but who knows what happens when the hunger games comes to light? And can she find a hero in time?
1. Chapter 1

It's reaping day. You can tell by the hushed screams of children as they awake from nightmares, as they remember what our punishment is for our cry of freedom. It's not their fault, that's mainly the horror of it. You see, it's not only the tributes that suffer, it is directed at the parents as well, whether it's their own children, or someone like me, any child being forced to kill others is another nightmare.

The hunger games are a newly established terror. Every year two tributes from twelve districts, a boy and a girl between the ages of 12 and 18 get fussed around in the capitol for five days, then forgotten to all civilisations as they get dumped in a massive arena and left to find one well as this, every 25 years the capitol will disclose a ghoulish twist to the already traumatising games to make it even more difficult for there to be a winner. But the worst is still to come. We are made to celebrate it. It is said to be a glory to win, to be the Capitol's lapdogs, to be supressed into doing whatever is dictated to us. I hear the Capitol citezens can hardly wait.

But for me, I will concentrate on getting ready for it. Even though the reapings are meant to be randomly selected I know I will get picked. My father was one of the main military commanders who led the rebels of district two, and now he is captured. Believe me when I say it is more that just a funny feeling that my name is the only one is the selection bowl.

When Dad was alive, he taught me basic weaponry. I can skillfully handle a sword and have excellent aim with knives, and about average with a bow and arrow. My main weapon is a pistol, but there won't be any of those in the arena. After his death, I learnt the basic survival skills. Since he was the family breadwinner, and he is gone, you would expect my mother to supply for us, but she doesn't. That's because she has no legs, they were blown off by a landmine the Capitol set. So I feed my two little brothers and my sister who is a year younger than me, I feed my aunt and uncle, and also my grandpa, who never talks for sadness and depression. I hunt in the snowy mountains adjacent to my town with my sister who I am teaching and my best friend Aliya, who is teaching her brothers. It is the five of us. I know I will become a tribute today so I am finishing my sister Chloe's teaching and also gathering enough food for three weeks, so my family have some mourning time to recover without starvation.

The clock chimes eleven just as I shoot a deer. I shoot it in the foot so it won't dent the pelt. A fine doe pelt will gather a lot of money for a bereaved family. And the meat will keep them going. I would like to keep gathering food, but I need to prepare myself now. I come home with the deer on my back, and wash my long hair, and my mother puts it into ringlets for me. She has also laid out a lovely dress. It is off the shoulder in peppermint, she also leaves out her gold leaf necklace and hairpin, and she also left her green sandals for me to wear. Chloe is in a bodytight violet dress which suits her well.

We file into the town square and wait for the district escort to appear. Eventually she does, she smiles and waves, evidently expecting us to recognise her - no one does - or at least no one acknowledge her. A projected image above her head proclaims her as Vanilla Lovendewll, which is a particularly precocious and idiotic capitol name, even for extreme cases.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to only the fifth ever annual hunger games, isn't it exciting!" Vanilla exclaims. No one even looks at her. "Well, let's get on with this, shall we look at the gentlemen first?" she swirls her hand into the first large fishbowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "Riley Penderghast! Come on up Riley!" she says as a brutal looking eighteen year old steps out from the crowd, his face is completely emotionless, and I make a mental note never to fully trust him.

"And now for the ladies!" I breathe slowly, _remember, everyone is watching, the entire district, and all the cameras as well, shipping this film to the capitol where there are the entire lot of sponsors. Look confident, act cool_. And Then I brace my self for my name. Except it isn't my name when the card comes out, it's Chloe Greengrass. My Sister.


	2. Chapter 2

With all my brain concentrating on my death in the hunger games, I overlooked one thing, my brothers were too young, but my sister wasn't. In fact, she was slap bang in the middle of her eligibility. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, let her go_ I thought, knowing that it would be more beneficial to everyone if I stayed at home, but I could feel my feet stepping forward, I couldn't just let chloe go to the hunger games. And I think that this is a first when I say

"No, chloe, you can't go" and then, as calmly as I could muster, I stepped forward and addressed vanilla and all the cameras," I volunteer in the place of my sister, My name is Marli Greengrass, and I am 16 years of age, and I am ready to fight!" this brings a massive roar of approval to the crowd, but all I can feel is emptynes, I embrace Chloe briefly, before I am marched to the stage by peacekeepers, one of which assures me that I will have time to say farewell to my family and friends after this. I climb onto the stage next to Vanilla and near to Riley. Vanilla motions for us to shake hands. Riley gives me a squeeze and a challenging glare, and I respond with an equally sneering look, which he smiles at, and then we separate. This makes me smile, and the corners of his mouth turn up as the anthem of Panem plays. Well, if he's that cocky, then maybe I can trick him into some kind of alliance, lull him into a false sense of security stab him in the back as it were. I could slit his throat… or maybe he could be useful, play the star crossed lover's angle, not that that would appeal to me. I make a mental note to tell him.

We get taken to the justice building; I get moved to a room on my own and wait for my family. They rush in, wheeling my mother. That was my job… I look at Chloe who has tears streaming down her face, and make sure I don't cry

"I have gathered enough vegetables and herbs and hunted enough game to supply you for about three weeks, remember to put it in the basement, otherwise it will go off, after this, Chloe will go hunting with Aliya and her brothers, mother carry on weaving and selling baskets, and Tobias and Rory will learn to shot a bow and a gun, and swordsmanship, Chloe teach them about poisonous plants, but for the meantime, see if you can sell the pendants you make, or shine shoes or something. Don't ever beg. If you need more food or money, ask Aliya, she has agreed to support you when I die and-"I get interrupted then, by my mother

"How can you say this?" she says, quietly,"We know how to survive, and you keep telling us even as you travel to the hunger games, we should be comforting you! "At this point the peacekeepers open the door, and start to move my family out. "Oh and one more thing" shouts my mother, "stop saying when you die. Because you will win!"

My next visitor is Aliya and after being a sponge for my family, her company is a blessing. She is on the verge of crying, but I give her a hug.

"I should have volunteered for Chloe, I'm so sorry Marli, and I'm older and more experienced and..."

"And you can't think of any reasons now can you," I finish for her," stop speaking rubbish Aliya, pull yourself together, do something useful, like tell me all my tactics". So we talk it through for the remaining time of the three minutes. Any weapon in the golden horn called the cornucopia will help me, since I have a range of skills, in the training days, I must specially look at spears, flails or machetes, Maybe brush up on hand to hand combat, or snares.

Next, my aunt and uncle come in. They spend approximately ten seconds trying to comfort me, until they divert to their real purpose, asking if there's any food for them. How insensitive! I tell them that they should get up and get a job instead of leaning on my real family. My last visitor is Grandpa. We sit in silence for a while, and then he surprises me. He talks.

"Please win. I know you can. I just can't... lose you as well" and he presses something into my hand, it is a delicate bracelet made of polished stones that we mine in District two.

"Thank you..." I breathe, and look at him, but he has already retreated back to his silent world.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped outside, I am blinded by cameras snapping away at me. It takes less than one second for my brain to connect and I grab Riley and pull him into me, he seems to understand and we pose together for the cameras: Flirtatious, fiery, fierce, cheerful, innocent, every pose I can think of, then I go daring. I look at Riley and peck him on the cheek. The cameramen go mad! We continue until Vanilla ushers us onto the train. Even then I wink and smirk out of the window until I hear a voice behind me

"Someone knows what they're doing" I turn around. It is our mentor, it is their punishment, to watch children die, this one is an old rebel commander. I can't help but gasp because I recognise the face. It's Dad.

We spend hours in my extravagant train apartment, even have dinner brought to us, we talk about everything, Mother, Chloe, Rory, Tobias, Grandpa, Aliya, her brothers, Riley, Vanilla, Hunting, weapons, survival, District two, The hunger games, the capitol, President Armadas... I show him my bracelet."It was your grandmother's; make sure you take care of it..."We walk to the living room together and I see Riley talking with our female mentor, whose name is Melissa. Apparently we both had the same idea of pretending to be in love, so it was really lucky that I gave him a kiss, otherwise it wouldn't be plausible.

We watch the recap of the reaping. The boy from district one is massive, and only sixteen, same as me, I think he would make a good protector, five's boy looks like he has been crying him eyes out, almost so it looks faked, Father reminds me never to take anything for granted, as he may be only pretending to be a weakling, both tributes from seven look good and handy with an axe maybe... either way they look muscled up, so I will ask for alliances once I see them training. The Girl from district 10 looks clever and sly, so I don't fancy hanging around her, or it may be me who is getting stabbed in the back. But it is mainly the boy from District 12 that catches my attention. He is handsome in a "Tall dark stranger" sort of way. He has a smirk on as he saunters up to the stage. He looks effortlessly confident as he looks up straight into the camera. I have to catch myself gasping when his stare sends a shiver down my spine._ Now why did you do that? Dad will catch on and Riley thinks I'm an idiot... but there's something about him isn't there?_


	4. Chapter 4

The train pulls into the capitol in late afternoon, the sun is setting, and despite at my detest for the capitol, I have to admit, It is exceptionally beautiful, In fact it is breathtaking. The Capitol citizens scream our district, then our names. Our first names. Dad nudges me and I link hands with Riley and wave, trying to be charming, and try to forget my disgust at the lot of them.

In the remake centre three odd-looking women fuss over me, congratulating me on my looks and my hair. They still wax my whole body until I feel like that poor deer I skinned. If I make it out of this, I promise I will never do it again. I put on a light silk dressing gown as I get skipped to the main stylist. His name is Miylow and he looks slightly more normal than the ladies. He looks a little weary, but when I ask about it, he just says that he puts all his energy into designing. This gives me a little hope. I don't really know what happens, but I can only guess that if I look pretty, it will get me more popularity. He takes me to a dressing room. I tell him that he should put light bulbs around the mirror like they used to do in the old stories about theatres called Broadway. He laughs at this, and says to remember to play sarcastic in the interview. After he has done hair and makeup, he gets the dress out from the cupboard. My outfit is a shiny black jumpsuit with green, blue, gold and silver flecks in it. As I zip it up, it fits me perfectly. I have a massive granite necklace and Miylow gives me a sort of jetpack. As I press a button a burst of snow explodes from my back... _Perfect_ I think _it is exactly the type of snow that resembles our mountains where I feel so at home when I hunt._

When we climb onto our pitch black chariot, it gets sprinkled with snow and so do the two black Arab horses that get doused perfectly with snow. The district 12 boy is staring at us. For some reason I blush, and he grins, a proper honest grin that makes me smile and giggle and he lets out a chuckle. Before we know it, everyone is staring. When I actually look at him, I realise he is wearing a smile and not much else. Honestly his outfit is sparkly black glitter with some small underpants. This makes me blush violently and he struggles to suppress his laughter. I swing back facing forward as the carriages start moving and Riley glares at me, however he grudgingly holds my hand as we emerge into the street leading to President Armadas' Mansion. We press the button simultaneously and the crowd roars in appreciation. We slide to a halt as we arrive at the mansion. I catch district 12's eye and he winks, implying that my performance was mediocre. My attention snaps to the president explaining all the rules of the Hunger Games. I can see most of the other tributes ignoring him, as I am, and I am falling asleep by the time the carriages start moving again, so I am jolted into waving and smiling again.


	5. Chapter 5

When I get to my Massive, elegant room, I take a long bath, leaving me smelling of Honeysuckle, a flower I have never encountered, but smells lovely. I put on some baggy sweatpants and a hoodie and take the liberty of changing my window so it displays a snowy mountain, then I go out onto my balcony. I hear a shout from above, and I see it is district twelve.

"Come on up! The view is much better! Just type in floor 13"

"OK, I'm coming up"

I race to the elevator, and punch in 13; I can't understand why my heart is thudding so much. But I can't help it. For the first time in years, I am excited, and it's over a boy. Even worse, it's over a boy who will have to die for me to stay alive. _Stupid, stupid idiot..._But all this is forgotten when the lift opens, his hair is ruffled from the wind and he leans over the balcony.

"Lucas," he says, "but you can call me Luke,"

"Right, I'm Marli." This seems to seal a pact or something. We know each other on first name terms. Maybe that means he won't kill me personally.

"I wouldn't want to miss the party," he smiles, "after all; it is for us, isn't it?"

"I don't care, they're all monsters, and they celebrate it at will. Don't you care that they're betting on our lives?"I exclaim,

"Not really, I mean we can't do anything about it, can we? I know I'm not going to survive, so I may as well enjoy this luxury" he argues

"What? You can't say that, why would you even think that? I almost shout, and I mean it, he is mysterious and I bet that the has hidden skills

"Did you know you look hot when you're angry?" He says. I am taken aback by this compliment and try very hard to continue being furious with him, but I can feel the red creeping up my cheeks.

"That is _the_ worst line I have _ever_ heard"

"Oh," he inquires, "Is that why you are blushing then?" He taunts, laughing at me, and before I know it, his lips are on mine. _This is different_ I think, remembering games of Kiss-tag from when I was younger. Those were kisses where it was essential to be absolutely disgusted and wipe them off immediately, but this… this isn't bad…

He pulls away, and I hook my arms around his neck.

"What did you say about the worst line ever?" he says, mock-demanding.

"Well, I take it back; I could get fairly used to this…" I reply giggling a bit. Why am I giggling? I have literally just lost my entire brain for about three minutes.

We lean in again, though; then-_SLAM_-the door swings wide open, revealing Riley standing there, flanked by my father, Melissa and Vanilla. Everyone looks horrified, except Vanilla, who looks completely ecstatic.

"What are you doing?" Riley shouts

"So I'm not allowed to love anyone now either?"

"No! You're in love with me!"

"We are pretending remember?" This shuts him up. He is quiet for a minute.

"I wasn't…"

Oh. Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake in the morning my pillow is wet. With tears perhaps? As I put on the regulation black top and leggings for training, I try to remember. No, nothing… I spray myself with a pine scent and my breath catches. Pine. Luke smells of pine. It all comes back. The feel of Luke kissing me. The look on Riley's face, What my father said as he told riley to shadow me for the next three days of training, to make sure I didn't talk to Luke, Touch Luke, even look at Luke. Now I wonder what I'll do with myself between now and the games. I'm ready for training now. I grab an apple and a steaming mug of creamy liquid that tastes like the bitter cocoa beans that we are sometimes lucky enough together in very hot summers. When I arrive, two hours early at the training centre, I am greeted by a man named Hessian. To warm up, I grab some knives to vent my frustration. In ten seconds, ten dummies are impaled by ten knives, right in the heart. Every time. Now twenty arrows hit another ten dummies, in the eyes every hit. These ten dummies get beheaded in turn with a massive sword that I am surprised I can lift. I try my hand at spears, and do fairly well on those, then rip a last dummy to shreds with a light flail. I make a hangman's noose and run the assault course. Then I sit down and eat my apple. Hessian looks impressed, he starts clapping.

"Have you been practicing?"

"Yes. I was certain the reaping would be rigged because my father was General Greengrass." This shocks Hessian, and I chuckle at his expression.

"But don't worry, she's not been planted to kill you, she's just a big softie." says a voice behind me and suddenly my hands are bound. I toddle round to face… Luke

"How did you do that so quickly and quietly?" I ask," actually never mind that, I love you." Now Hessian looks ready to have a heart attack, so I seize the moment and kiss Luke. Then all the other tributes file in, and we break apart luckily just before Riley strolls in. He looks cross to see me talking to him, but he would be worse if he saw what we were really doing.

Training passes really quickly. It is a series of learning snares, and spears, and flails and camouflage. I ignore everyone, except the boy from one, Victor Madslien, and the couple from seven, Ashley and Yew, regarding alliances. Ashley says that she and yew are going solo, and Victor explains that he will see my score to decide if I am worth it, but even after this we have dinner, and go to bed. Except I go to Luke's room. We don't do anything big, mainly just talk. I feel like I can tell him anything. I get ready early in the mornings, and only have a small breakfast, so I can meet Luke before hand. We talk about going public about us two, but we have decided to do it on Press day. This is when we get a break from anything, just before the interviews. Until then, I still love Riley.


	7. Chapter 7

It is the Training Test day. Since I am the district two girl, I perform fourth. I wait through Victor Madslien, Kylie Levy and Riley Penderghast, until finally Marli Greengrass is called. I pretty much do what I did on the first day of training. I slaughter a total on 32 dummies, in various different and impressive ways. I fly through the camouflage and snares quickly, and the game makers dismiss me. For some reason, I feel dizzy and tired and so I tell Luke that I can't meet him. I go to my room and fall fast asleep…

_He's lying on the ground, it's Luke. There is a dark red mark on his head. I call him, but he doesn't respond. The cannon sounds and fills me with despair. Why? A hovercraft is above._

"_Congratulations to the winner of the first annual Hunger games, Marli Greengrass!"_

_Luke's body is lifted into the air with me. Then I get it. He really is dead. I try to let go of the hovercraft so I can be with him, but I can't… Why him?_

"Marli!" it's Dad. I sigh with relief._ Luke isn't dead. That's all that matters._

"Marli, we have to watch the training scores!" Oh, joy. The training scores are a result of our private time with the game makers. We get a score ranging for 1 being impossibly low, and 1 being unattainably high. This is meant to show our likelihood of surviving and winning the games. In a way, a high score gets you an even larger chance of survival. All the sponsors lay bets and want to support the most eligible tribute. A good score is between 8 and12. However some tributes usually do better, for example, district one's tributes always train themselves specifically for the hunger games, whereas district two are good because we are raised to be peacekeepers, like police. District four comes out well, because they use spears and tridents for fishing. That is their district's job.

I huddle up on the furry sofas that occupy the living room. They are garish and unnatural green, not like the cool jade that the trees look like in the summer.

Riley comes in. He makes a point of sitting on another sofa. Is this to make me feel guilty or what? I have had enough. I stand up.

"Riley, what is wrong with you? I know you said you weren't pretending, but why are you mad at me. I clearly stated that we would pretend, so why are you acting so- so cross?"

"Because I had you first! All it took was for that idiot from twelve to give you a stupid pick up line and you were all for snogging the living daylights off him!"His voice lowers slightly," all I want to do is help you." Now I have a choice. Either I can tell him to stay out of my face and have him probably want to kill me, or I can pretend to accept this and get him to join an alliance where i can ultimately kill the whole lot of main threats. The latter seems more prudent, that is if I can swallow my pride.

"I'm sorry Riley, but you're not the one for me, and besides, you're two years older than me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." I apologise. Riley takes a moment to answer

"That's alright Marli" _What an idiot._

The training scores are coming up. The Victor from district one gets an eight and his wimpy district partner gets a five. Riley comes out also with an eight. My heart is thudding as my name appears, but soon, it is accompanied by an eleven! Eleven? That is _the _ticket to survival; I have the highest training score! As I bask in the glory of being unbeaten I almost forgot about Luke. I snap back to earth when district twelve appears. Lucas Canary... a score of... eleven. I gasp, and everyone stares. I am taken aback, and I'm guessing that he is to, unless he's been lying to me about any secret skills. Dad is giving me strange looks, so I chicken out of talking to him, and go to prepare some hot chocolate in the kitchen. It is quite therapeutic actually, holding the frother in your hand while it swirls round creamy brown liquid. I pick up my mug, and head back to the sofas, Dad is right behind me.

"Let's go for a walk, Marli."

I have no choice but to follow him. He leads me to his room, which is almost identical to mine, except the complimentary clothes are obviously not for women, he pulls up a chair in front of the window, and I laugh inwardly, because he has also picked the same window image as me, the snowy mountain.

"I want to talk about Lucas, Marli," he says, extremely seriously, because I guess it is, "you have one and a half days left of living in civilised conditions, with us." This is what he actually says, even though we both know he means that he is doubtful that I may come out.

"As you know, there can only be one winner, and even though you are pretending not to can about Lucas any more, I know you do. My concern is that when you are in the arena, and you have a choice between saving your own skin, and helping Lucas, you are no longer concentrating fully on yourself." He does have a point, but by now, I love Luke so much, it is unthinkable to leave him in a time of need. It would be like slaughtering Chloe, or Mother.

"So, I think we should try and win some sympathy from the game makers, by showing everyone who you really love."


	8. Chapter 8

I am absolutely overjoyed, but dad has a pained expression.

"Here, your hot chocolate is cold; let me warm it up for you, "he says, turning away from me. It takes him ten seconds to re-heat it and then he hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say and go to take a sip, except when the mixture tilts towards me; I see a small white disk stuck to the bottom of the mug. I stop in my tracks. This is a drug the doctors used to give people who had seen terrible things; it erased their memory from the last three days. What happened three days ago? Oh, yes. I kissed Luke.

"Dad?" I ask, "Did you do this?"

"Well, I don't really think that... you see it-"

"Why would you do this? How could you do this? TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"

I storm out of the room and lock myself into my own room. Several times, dad knocks on the door. Riley knocks on the door. Vanilla knocks on the door, and I don't even bother answering, she gives a huff and trots off, clacking in her ridiculous heels. After this, nobody knocks any more.

I am awoken at about eleven o'clock at night with a small click. I sit up in bed, and try and see with a small slither of moonlight, coming from the crack in my curtains. A small creak sounds as the door falls open. _Who is it... what will they do?_

"You missed my appointment, sweetheart." It says, menacingly, and the voice steps into the light. A wide smile crosses my face

"Luke, you had me for a minute!" he laughs, as quietly as possible of course, and turns on my bedside lamp. He slides onto my bed, kicking off his shoes, and gives me a hug, kissing the top of my head. This makes my choke up a bit, and he looks at me, and my puffy eyes, red from crying.

"What's up, Marli?" he asks softly. "You can tell me, love."

I tell him quietly all the events of the evening, in sobs and tears, and all the way through, he strokes my head.

"My mum used to tell me something. He said you only really know someone if you've seen them cry, then you know what kind of person they are. I always thought you were completely ruthless, that you wouldn't even look at me; the only thing that kept me hoping was that you volunteered to save your sister, whatever the cost. And now I know that you are the kindest and strongest person I have ever met." I sniff happily at this, and I kiss him on the nose, because I have always thought it was nice.

"Did you know that your nose is very nice? It deserves a lot of compliments" I say, and he laughs,

"And you are the most lovably odd person I have ever met as well."


	9. Chapter 9

Press day arrives, and Miylow gives me a short Jade playsuit. It is very simple, and matches my eyes, and unfortunately, Riley's suit. Immediately I seek out Luke, for the big moment, and, as usual, he irritates me by sneaking up behind me, and squeezing my waist.

"Ready for the speech, princess?" This is one of his other favourite wind-ups, calling me lovey-dovey names that he knows I detest. I nod, and go to find a camera man, and interviewer. It takes no time, since Luke and I have the two highest scores. In fact, we attract a crowd of about seven different crews. I take a deep breath, before addressing the crowd.

"I would like to make an announcement. Many of you will have seen me walking with Riley Penderghast, my district partner, and I have seen the newspapers saying things about us, but I don't love him, that was my father, who is also my mentor, trying to give me protection, by making me pretend to fall in love with him. I confess now, that on my first night, here in the wonderful Capitol," I add that bit in for extra support," I, in fact fell for Lucas here, we kissed on the roof, amidst all your partying and support for us all, and so I am making a public statement, that I love Luke Canary, from district twelve!" The reporters squeal with delight at this new gossip, and they all snap pictures of me and Luke. I look at him and smile, gazing at him for a while and then, eventually, egged on by the crowd we lean forward and kiss. It feels, fantastic, until I get picked up, onto someone's shoulders, and start being carried away, I scream,

"NO! Let me down" because I am being carried, roughly, by riley into a circle of male tributes in a dark corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't care if you're a girl or if I said I loved you, but you made a fool of me, and you're going to pay." I only realise what he means when the kicks start raining down. It hurts, so, so much, I try to refuse to scream, but when riley reveals one of the knives from downstairs, I know he has gone, every inch of his sanity, Riley has gone mad. As I see the knife coming towards me, It's not riley I hate, it's the capitol. This is what the hunger games do to you, it drives a father to drugging his daughter, causes a boy to go mad. It makes you lose faith in humanity. I scream in agony as he slashes my forehead. My head rolls to the side, and I see what he has done. The word Coward is etched into my head crudely. The thing is, it took such little provocation, and he just flipped. My eyes are averted to Riley again and he yells, and cuts into the inside of my elbow. I can feel blood gushing out, and it hurts so much, everywhere, but I continue looking at Riley,

"Please... Stop..."I croak, and gasp with pain, tears streaming down my cheek. Amazingly he does, he completely snaps out of this mood, and stares, first at me, then at the exceptionally bloody knife in his hand.

"What... what have I done?" he mutters incredulously, "Help me!" he yells at the other tributes, I notice Victor and Yew, and the brute from ten, and the lift me up, as Riley runs ahead, screaming for help. _My eyes feel heavy, and they almost close. Don't give up... stay awake... Chloe, I need to stay alive for mother... and Tobias... and ... and Rory, aahh, it hurts, and grandpa and I want to see Aliya... I need to stay alive for... Dad... ah, pain... Luke. That's it. I have to live for Luke... I'm so weak... keep your eyes open..._There was Luke, he'd come for me!

"Get your hands off her!" he yells, plucking me from the other tributes like I was a feather. He runs off, carrying me with him.

"Come on Marli, come on, stay alive, for me, I wasted time! I know I did, but I was the only one who heard you, and he bribed some people to stand watch, so I had to defeat them to get to you, it was hell, listening to your screams, oh, Marli, stay alive, please!" He gets to the hospital wing, where the press were waiting from earlier. They squeal, this time in horror, and a few daring ones follow us with their cameras. The hospital staff, and some surgeons are waiting there, having a drink, but they yell in shock, when Luke comes in with me.

"Please, just save her, please" _I am still awake, and I will stay awake, and alive, for everyone... and Luke..._I vaguely remember the surgeons saying I had lost too much blood, and I wouldn't recover. _There it is. I'm going to die. At least now I know._ Luke looks like he has made up him mind about something.

"Can we have some privacy then?" All the surgeons slowly file out, along with the camera crews who were taking pictures of my mangled body.


	11. Chapter 11

"Marli, I know we've only known each other for four days, but I know we won't know each other any longer now, and at the moment it seems right to ask. I just wanted to know if... If you wanted to... maybe, marry me?"

"oh, Luke, it will just hurt you when I'm gone-"

"It won't, please for me?"

"Yes, then, but we haven't got much time, there's a tradition in two, I'll show you." I reach for a small needle, and press it lightly to his thumb. A prick of blood appears and I press it to my bleeding forehead.

"There, that's the most important bit for me..."

"Thank you... you know I really love you, right? " he sniffs

"Luke..."I whine, feebly, "It hurts, so much... just make it stop, Luke, I want to go home..."

"Marli, Please stay alive..." he sobs, whole heartedly

"Luke, I've seen you cry now, ha-ha" I laugh softly, "now I know you properly and... Luke, I know I really love you..." I explain, looking at him, If this is the last thing I ever see, I'm glad it's him.

"So do I Marli, "and he kisses me. It is wet from our mingling tears and blood, a mix of emotions hit me. Satisfied now, I realise that I can let go. I smile, trying to be brave,

"Just remember that Luke-"

"No, you can't go"

"Remember I love you and-"

"No. NO!"

"I'll see you in heaven, Luke, and-"

"MARLI, look at me!"

"Bye, Luke..."

I let my eyes close.

And remember all my memories.

From when I was a child.

To now.

And I'm not the person I thought I was.

The hunger games has changed me, and shown me that

I can't live without love.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't believe it. She's really gone. As I hold Marli's still warm hand, I hear someone entering the room, followed by the roar of the crowd. It's Riley. I stand up. _He did this, he killed her, and she'd still be alive if he hadn't come. _He tries to touch her. _No, she's my girl, you can't reach her_.

"Get away from her, you little shit!" I yell, at the top of my lungs. He is almost as surprised as me at my outburst, so I decide to continue,

"If you had never been born then she'd still be alive!" I scream hysterically, pointing at Marli, "I hate your Fucking mother, and your father. I hate district fucking two. I hate her sister for being reaped. But you, I detest. You are nothing but an arrogant, puny, whiner. Everything around you is fucking crappy. And to top it all, you killed a girl who trusted you, she didn't love you, but she trusted you. YOU'RE HER DISTRICT PARTNER! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ANYONE! "

He heads toward me, obviously enraged. As soon as he gets into my proximity I punch him. My explosive strength knocks him out cold and I am about to snap his neck when a figure tackles me to the ground. It's General Greengrass

"Stupid boy," he whispers, "Riley will be executed for murdering Marli anyway. If you kill him, so will you. And she wouldn't want that."

He seems satisfied that I will do no further harm, and takes a first look at Marli's body. As he touches her, he freezes. He seems to consider something, and then decides on the case.

"Excuse me, I need time alone," He says and leaves the room.

I kick Riley's unconscious figure from the room.

I am alone.

So I let it out. Everything. I pour my heart and soul out to unlistening ears. I kiss unresponsive lips. Repeatedly. But nothing works, Marli stays still. In death, she looks like and angel. White blonde hair and Jade green eyes. Or perhaps a forest nymph. I can't look at her in this position, so I grab the white peonies from a mantelpiece and arrange them carefully on her chest in her hands. I close her eyes and get a new white sheet to cover her body. Last of all I splay out her hair, in an unnatural halo. She really is my angel.

"Excuse me sir, can I ask you to exit the hospital wing now? "

_No. You can't_

"I won't leave Marli." I reply.

"I'm going to have to force you then."

He means business. So I try to compromise. I fish out the hollow coal lump from my pocket that I polished so much. I place it on her finger. The jet black looks absolutely stunning against her porcelain skin. Now I guess I can leave. On the way out, I bump into Marli's father. He must've seen me put the ring on her finger, because he grabs my hand and checks my index finger. He sees the prick mark.

"You are my son now then."_Obviously._

Well, at least he didn't punch me.


End file.
